Wafer bonding is a key technology for materials integration in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), micro-optoelectromechanical systems (MOEMS), semiconductors, microelectronics, and optoelectronics. It is also widely used for vacuum packaging, hermetic sealing and encapsulation. Silicon and glass are two types of materials that are often used in these applications.
WO 01/29890 A2 to Bergstedt et al. describes a method of bonding at least a first member to a second Si member through anodic bonding.
WO 03/097552 A1 to Wei et al. describes a method of bonding two components by depositing an amorphous and non-hydrogenated intermediate layer on one of the components and arranging the components in spaced relationship with the intermediate layer therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,911 to Quenzer et al. describes a process for producing glass coatings for anodic bonding purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,590 to Wilcox et al. describes an anodic bonding method between Pyrex glass layers or wafers for making a pressure sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,648 to Akaike et al. describes an anodic bonding process between silicon (Si) and glass substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,469 to Hays describes a process for protecting microelectronic and MEMS structures on a low conductivity substrate during anodic wafer bonding of a covering wafer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,372 to Momoda describes an anodic bonding method between electrically conductive substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,388 to Moran et al. describes a sol-gel bonding process for two preexisting elements by sintering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,410 to Clark et al. describes a method of repairing defects in joined ceramic bodies and joining fired or unfired ceramic bodies by using a paste prepared by sol-gel method.